Pandora
Pandora is one of the main characters from the Guitar Hero series, first introduced in Guitar Hero. She later reappeared in Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s with an 80s style look, but was removed from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, as her features were mixed with those of Judy Nails. She consistently represents the goth genre in all her appearances, albeit with Nu Metal inclinations in the first game and a Modern Rock/Emo setlist in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Biography *''The Girl Scouts didn't want her, the ballet school couldn't handle her, but the world can't get enough of Pandora's awesome playing! She plays fast and wild, and Ubersound Magazine recently dubbed her the Dark Princess of Rock.'' - Guitar Hero In-Game Description *''Pandora - the Dark Princess of Rock. Expelled from ballet at 8, and forcibly removed from Girl Scouts at 10, she was given a guitar as a last resort. She soon emerged as a brilliant guitarist with a strong distaste for pastel colors. While in school she formed the band Haze Machine, which showcased her stunning guitar prowess. She started a collection of stomp boxes, which now numbers in the hundreds, and includes dozens customized just for her. She markets her own - the aptly named Pandora's Box - which "unleashes a hoard of demons and pestilence" when engaged. According to Pandora she graduated from the University of Alienation - with honors. Major label interest and endorsements have propelled her talents and her current band Infection into the spotlight. And while Pandora prefers the dark, she'll take the fame.'' - Guitar Hero manual bio *''Pandora's youth is shrouded in mystery. Some say she was born in a dimension of pure darkness. Others say she was raised in a duplex near Boise. With her blazing solos and chaotic melodies, Pandora is the true Dark Princess of Rock.'' - Guitar Hero II In-Game Description *''Enigmatic and experimental, Pandora is a true trendsetter. Asked about her incomparable new wave guitar style, Pandora explains that her solos are tributes to the radness of robots and plastic.'' - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s In-Game Description *''The girl scouts didn't want her, the ballet school couldn't handle her, but the world can't get enough of her. The Dark Princess of Rock is back and better than ever.'' - Guitar Hero World Tour and Guitar Hero Metallica In-Game Description (altered from her original in-game description) *''Pandora's finger calluses have been pulling double-duty as she's been designing not only new fretting techniques, but sewing her own wild costumes.'' - Guitar Hero 5 in-game description *''Pandora is the princess of goth. When she was a kid, she told a ghost story so scary that she was kicked out of the girl scouts and earned a merit badge for creeping people out. Her path to the dark side was complete when she got her first guitar, which she named "Ms. Screams". Pandora lures in large crowds and then opens up a storm of dark guitar wailing, sick chords, and pestilence.'' - Guitar Hero: On Tour In-Game Description *''Queen of the underground goth scene, Pandora comes out at night to rock unsuspecting crowds. Her music makes your nightmares come true. Her bone chilling riffs and gutwrenching solos make crowds scream for more. Don't listen to her music when you're alone, and never look directly into her eyes.''- Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades In-Game Description *''Pandora soars on tour with her store of sensational songs, scoring points with pundits, punters and players''. - Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, human form description *''Darkness has created something special in this one. But when she shines, the light is truly blinding''. - Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock'', introductory narration'' *''That awe inspiring performance will reforge you. Pandora, step forward and illuminate the audience with your newfound power''. - Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock transformation narration Appearance ''Guitar Hero In the first game, Pandora wore a black vinyl tank top with blue Lycra pants, as well as black boots that looked like Chuck Taylor sneakers with shinguards attached. She wears a studded (Possibly spiked) choker around her neck. Her long blue hair flowed straight down her back, held from her face with a dark blue headband. She wore black face paint around her eyes, that put emphasis in her inferior eyelashes, and blue lipstick. This is her scariest appearance in the series. Guitar Hero II Leathers Pandora's first costume (pictured above) is a skin tight leather suit, with black boots. Her hair is dyed light blue, with her fringe coming down to her neck over one eye. Her hair is short on the back, spiked up. Feathers ''The consummate chameleon, Pandora is admired almost as much for her unique and ever-changing personal style as for her incomparable shredding skills. - Shop description Pandora's second costume is a simple black shirt and white trouser combination, with large feathers coming out the back, and plushed boots. Her hair is now a more silver-like blue color, simply flowing down the back. She also now wears dark heavy make-up. ''Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s To fit in with the 80s theme, Pandora has a sort of androgynous look, wearing a schoolboy-like suit on the upper half, a blue-and-white striped skirt on her lower half, and white boots. Her hair is now much shorter, colored blue with yellow tips, but still covers one of her eyes, but only slightly. She wears her hair in the style of Mike Score, from new wave band A Flock of Seagulls; it is spiked up on the sides and straight in the center (from where her bang falls), and sports a small ponytail right at the bottom of the back of her head. Guitar Hero On Tour Pandora returns, after her absence in GH3. She appears in her Leathers outfit in GH2 (except with different make-up), as well as two new costumes - "Midnight Lace", she wore a black and purple outfit with deep purple hair and black make-up with a pair of leather boots, and "Bad Apple" where she wore a school girl like outfit with a deep red vest with a black-grey plaid skirt, knee high gym-like socks and mary jane shoes. Guitar Hero World Tour :'Torso:' Get Your Frills (color:Gray in PS2 and Wii Versions) :'Pants:' Frill Seeker (color:Gray in PS2 and Wii Versions) :'Shoes:' Escalators :'Accessories:' none : Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades Bad and Badder Apple 2000 Her starting costume is her "Bad Apple" outfit which was one of the unlockable outfits in GH:OT, only now named "Bad Apple 2000". Badder Apple 2000: Same as the "Bad Apple 2000", only the vest and tie are black and the skirt is red and black plaid. 90's Goth Night and 90's Goth Day The 90's outfits are both the same gothic spin-off of a rag dolly-type outfit only one outfit is purple (night) and one is red (day); A short button up dress, with thigh high fishnets, striped arm warmers on each arm and combat boots. 80's Flair and 80's Flame In these outfits, the fringe on Pandora's hair is sticking up to fit in with the 80's, (Less androgynous looking than in GH:80's) she wears a vest with a waist belt, a zebra print skirt, and leg warmers. Love in The 70's and Peace in The 70's Pandora wears a mini dress with long sleeves, a chunky, chain belt, and Go-go boots. One out fit is purple with gold boots (Love), the other is brown with white boots (peace). Guitar Hero: Metallica In GHM, Pandora wears an off the shoulder purple top along with a zipper skirt and strap on high heel boots. Her hair is long and down with two big curls and a blonde streak and also sports the same makeup on her right eye from GH:WT. Torso: Off The Shoulder Pants: Zipper Skirt Shoes: Strap-ons 'Guitar Hero: Smash Hits' Pandora's outfit is the same outfit from World Tour. Her hair is white in the Wii and Playstation 2 versions though her hair turns blue if you put a hat on her. 'Guitar Hero 5' Pandora has new costumes and transformations here: '''Ringmistress': Looks somewhat similar to her default costume in GH2 and her transformation in GH the animated series, but her hair is made to look like a treble clef, she lacks gloves, her coat is larger and heavier, and her shoes are blue. Gretel: 'Pandora is made up to look like the traditional girl from the story Hansel and Gretel, sporting long beige hair, a red kitchen dress with an apple on it, and high stockings with high heel shoes. Also, Pandora has a lot of strawberry red makeup and bright colours. '''State of Fluxus:'Pandora has purple hair twisted into curls (Tubular). She wears a mystic black cloak over a purple and dark pink outfit. She also wears black boots. '''Strapped: 'Guitar Hero: Van Halen' As seen in Smash Hits, Pandora wears the same exact outfit in Guitar Hero: World Tour. Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock Normal Form Pandora's hair has blue-and-white streaks that flowed 'til her back, whilst her dress resembles a Gothic-Lolita style with lace and spider webs fishnets around her arms. Also, she wears a blue-and-white, thigh-high boots trimmed with purple shoe laces and striped stockings. Warrior Form She has transformed into a warrior-looking elf: pointy ears, shiny-gold armour embellished with red gems on her arms and shoes; she still has her fishnets around her arms. She also has an unknown symbol on her forehead that resembles the elves; therefore, her warrior form could be inspired by her Irish roots on mythical creatures. Songs associated with Pandora ''Guitar Hero'' Quickplay Songs *"Thunder Kiss 65" - White Zombie *"Symphony of Destruction" - Megadeth *"Unsung" - Helmet *"Ace of Spades" - Motörhead *"Cowboys From Hell" - Pantera *"Cheat on the Church" - Graveyard BBQ *"Behind the Mask" - Anarchy Club *"Decontrol" - Drist ''Guitar Hero II'' Quickplay Songs *"Beast and the Harlot" - Avenged Sevenfold *"Fall of Pangea" - Valient Thorr *"Less Talk More Rokk" - Freezepop *"The X-Stream" - Voivod ''Warriors of Rock'' Setlist *"Suffocated" - Orianthi *"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" - My Chemical Romance *"There's No Secrets This Year" - Silversun Pickups *"Dance, Dance" - Fall Out Boy *"It's Only Another Parsec..." - RX Bandits *"The Feel Good Drag" - Anberlin *"The Outsider" - A Perfect Circle *"Savior" - Rise Against *"Bodies" - Drowning Pool (Encore) Star Power Nova Basic Effects Star power now triples (3x) the multiplier rather than doubling it (2x). + Effect Star power now sextuples (6x) the score multiplier. Gallery gh1 pandora in game.png|Pandora as she appears in Guitar Hero gh2 pandora.jpg|Pandora as she appears in Guitar Hero II gh2 pandora leathers.jpg|Pandora's Leathers Outfit in GH2 gh2 pandora feathers.jpg|Pandora's Feathers Outfit in GH2 GHh80s.jpg|Pandora, along with Izzy Sparks on the PS2 cover of Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s Pandora.jpg|Pandora as she appears in GH80s gh80s pandora.jpg|Pandora's Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s in-game model Gh6_pandora_playing_guitar.jpg|Pandora as she appears in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock gh6 warrior pandora in game.jpg|Pandora in her warrior form Screenshot_2017-02-05-01-03-53.png Photo_goth22_keep_zpsrhkri4cl.png Production pandora gh1 model.png|Pandora model from the first game (was used as a placeholder in GH2 & GH80s) gh6 pandora concept art.jpg|Pandora Human Concept Art gh6 pandora warrior concept art.jpg|Pandora Warrior Concept Art Trivia * Pandora also seems to be inspired by horror movies several Femme Fatale characters including Tiffany Ray from Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky and Elvira from Elvira, The Mistress of Dark. * In the Tekken 5 game, the character Anna Williams can be customized to look like Pandora from Guitar Hero II. * The right eye face paint that Pandora sports could easily been inspired from Siouxsie Sioux * Originally, the Pandora's transformation was a vampire, and later, a witch, but an elf was the final choice for looking like a warrior rocker. * Pandora also inspired the character Lucy from Subway Surfers game. * According to Warriors of Rock's custom rocker creator, the names of Pandora's bandmates are Rowan(singer), Evelyn(bassist), and Celeste(drummer). Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters